


I Will Always Love You

by cherrybulbasaur



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, I Will Always Love You by Dolly Parton, Kind of a songfic, M/M, acting like an old married couple, arthur is a musician, china’s mentioned if you squint, francis is self-conscious, mention dolly parton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybulbasaur/pseuds/cherrybulbasaur
Summary: Francis is staying with Arthur at his flat in London. Domestic fluff occurs. Lots of it.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), FrUK - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I Will Always Love You

Arthur frowned all the way from work till the moment he reached the front door of his flat. He felt tired, however, that was normal. 

“Mon amour? Is that you?” Francis trailed off slightly, his heavy french accent sounding from the kitchen all the way to the front door of Arthur’s flat.

Arthur grumbled something as he threw off his jacket and wooly green scarf onto the coat rack. He leant against the wall with a familiar and angry grimace, untying his work shoes and kicking them off. 

The shoes bounced against the wall and fell right next to Arthur’s doc martens and Francis’ spiffy looking flats. What an odd pairing. Arthur sighed softly as he straightened up the shoes. He liked things to be organized.

The British man huffed as he stretched his arms. Finally home… He thought to himself. Arthur wanted to drink and try to forget everything that happened at work today. It was getting harder and harder to stay sober during his work days.

It wasn’t that Arthur wanted to get black out drunk. He really didn’t like drinking in all reality. However, like many of his old habits, they eventually and occasionally like to resurface. He could barely catch a break.

The man in the kitchen leant over to the side to look at the front door, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Arthur?” He cooed softly, making his way over to greet Arthur properly at the door.

Francis. He was one of those people that Arthur relaxed around. It didn’t used to be like this. He used to hate the bloke, but things changed. Arthur changed. He smiled to himself at the soft voice.

The British man looked bone-tired. Absolutely exhausted. His workload was always so heavy this time of year… it was almost Christmas for God’s sake! He groaned, rubbing his forehead, feeling the unpleasant sensation of his gelled back hair. 

His under-eye bags were a soft lilac color, bringing out the bright green of his irises. He hadn’t been sleeping well as of lately. Arthur was always so busy. Too busy for sleep and comfort. There was always so much to be done.

“Damn paperwork… I got almost three papercuts. Why can’t we just do it electronically?” He said, his voice dropping as he tucked his head into Francis’ chest. 

The French man melted at the feeling of Arthur’s head. He was so adorable. Angry and full of bitterness, but also adorable. “Even if your office did go electronic, you’d still find a way to complain. You’re not too good with computers anyway…” 

Arthur scowled, sounding defensive “Oi! Who put together the flat’s WiFi router?” 

Francis raised an eyebrow, “Yao did. You don’t remember? You were too drunk and Yao fiddled with it while you were passed out on the floor.”

Oh yeah… Arthur did remember that. Well… parts of it, at least. Yao, even though he was old as dirt, was able to pick up technology so much easier… Old git, Arthur thought.

He huffed, “Okay… fine… you win…”

Arthur frowned more, his eyebrows furrowing sadly. The man leaned against Francis. He sighed again. 

The French man laughed as he let Arthur lean into him, “You poor angel… all tired…” He whispered softly, gently fluffing Arthur’s hair back to its original, ungelled state.

Arthur smiled at the hands in his hair, purring like a cat. 

“Mhm… I’m happy to be here with you though…” Arthur said, his voice lit with an unfamiliar domestic tone.

Francis gave a surprised smile, his voice soft and amused, “Oh?”

Arthur scowled again, wrapping his arms around Francis’ waist. “Don’t sound so surprised… I’m literally in love with your weird ass…” 

The other man laughed, “Weird, eh? I can’t say you’re wrong.” He rubbed his head into Arthur’s, “I’m happy too.”

“Jolly good…” Arthur gave a dumb smile. Francis fiddled with the colorful strip of Arthur’s hair. The man responded with a little scoff, “I had to gel it back… the bosses would be mad if they all realized I dyed my hair such odd colors…”

Francis clicked his tongue, “Smart move… my hair is fading.” He said, motioning to the light brown roots of his hair. 

Arthur stood up straighter and reached up to twirl his finger around a strand of light brown hair. “Your natural color is beautiful… why don’t you like it?” 

The French man loved it when Arthur was so lovey-dovey. It made his heart soar. “Well… Antonio said it makes me look old.”

Arthur gave a little scoff, “Why so ashamed? And don’t listen to Antonio, the bastard is too obsessed with how he looks anyway…”

Francis sighed sadly, “Well… I am old… Everyone always looks so young and attractive… Like Feliciano! He looks so joyful and youthful.”

The other man hushed Francis by leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Francis gasped slightly at the sudden affection. “We’re all old. How can you not see how incredible you are? Stop comparing yourself to others…”

Francis frowned, “What if I look too old? What if as I get older, you don’t love me anymore?”

Arthur gave a hurt gasp, pulling Francis down by his collar, leaving soft kisses on each of Francis’ wrinkles or imperfections. “Me? Not loving you? Impossible.” 

Francis sniffled, kissing Arthur’s forehead. Arthur smiled up at Francis, “Have you seriously lost it, you loon?” He said, tilting his head to the side.

“In all seriousness though, I think you’re breathtaking… regardless of how old you are. You’re my darling…” Arthur hummed, kissing Francis’ cheek.

The French man crushed Arthur in a tight hug, “Je suis amoureux de toi, Arthur…” He whispered, mumbling the words into Arthur’s shoulder.

“I’m in love with you too, frog…” Arthur cooed affectionately, kissing Francis’ head as it laid on his shoulder.

Arthur swayed Francis with him, as if they were slow dancing. “You’ve been through wars, famine, revolution, death, and destruction… yet you are ashamed of being old.”

Francis laced his fingers into Arthur’s, letting one of his arms rest on the side of Arthur’s waist. He danced properly, everything he did seemed to be proper… “What do you mean, dear?” Francis tilted his head as he lifted it off of Arthur’s shoulder.

“You survived all of that. You should be grateful, git. You’re brave…” He huffed, easing at the feeling of Francis’ hand on his hip. “It’s incredible you know… the fact you survived all those hardships and still look absolutely ethereal…”

Arthur’s praises seeped into every inch of Francis’ skin, “Arthur… you’re so kind.”

“I’m truthful too. I hate liars.” Arthur said simply, giving a quick peck to Francis’ cheek, “I love you, mon amour.” Arthur hummed, trying to replicate a French accent.

Francis sighed softly and covered his blushing face, even though it wasn’t exactly a good accent. He appreciated the effort however.

“I love you too, you git.” Francis snorted humorously as he tried to do a British accent. Arthur tilted his head back and laughed. “Good try, love.” He winked.

The two stood in the middle of the living room, slowly swaying back and forth in silence. Arthur smiled before looking towards the coffee table where a tiny and circular robot sat.

“Oi!” Arthur called, smiling when a small blue light lit up, “Play ‘I will Always Love you’ by Dolly Parton.” 

Francis cooed and awed, “This is the song you know how to play… the one you played on guitar that one night when we were in New York. Coming home after seeing Alfred for the weekend?”

Arthur smirked, twirling Francis with a little laugh, “Yeah. That weekend where we did that crazy thing in that club bathroom-!”

Francis swat at Arthur with a bright blush. Arthur gave a little ‘ow’ noise before chuckling to himself.

“Yes. This is the song.” Arthur laughed, continuing the dance with Francis, smiling at him with all the love he could give.

“And I~ will always love you~” Arthur sang in his soft and gravelly voice. His singing was almost angelic. Arthur was a musician, he played electric guitar. He rarely sang though. He would only sing if he were drunk and doing karaoke or if he were madly in love.

“Oh Arthur…” Francis softly smiled, kissing Arthur’s lips as the song faded out, leaving the two in silence. “I’ll always love you, darling.” He hummed as he pulled away from the kiss.

The shorter Brit melted at the kiss. He gave a little smirk. Arthur stood on his toes and kissed Francis’ forehead. “You better.” He smiled, ordering the robot to play another song.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks you for reading! <3 let me know what you think. this was my first time writing fruk and I kinda love it so, yeah! might write more of them <3


End file.
